Colours
by crackedarkness
Summary: Wanda and Steve. Red and Blue. And all the colours in between.


Colours.

Wanda and Steve. Red and Blue. And all the colors in between.

_

She is red. Dark and moody, blending with the black-almost easily. The clutter in the room you wade through, thinking it's never too much to pick up the next time, naively unassuming of the mess it makes (and the black seeping into her red sparks)

Red is vibrantly strong; strong enough to make a way for her and Pietro some way further along without having to think of everything much bigger than the both of them. Because it's so much easier to shove the clutter in the closet and push the door than take efforts to empty out the mess and sort it out.

(and she is torn between wading like they have been and thinking up the big picture and joining the Avengers-because Avengers is all about being superheroes and saving the world)

Red, Wanda decides, is also energy; that she can wield to her will and that makes her feel like a superhero sometimes.

Green is life. The plants that adorned the windows of her home and the ones that Pepper Potts insists on lining the windows of Avegers' Tower with. It is forced dinners and new leaves on trees and beginning again and growing.

It is lingering gazes and awkward hugs shared between two people who have lost a part of themselves at some point (she stands almost limp as Steve hugs her that day she breaks down crying again and doesn't say anything but her sniffing has largely subsided because maybe, just maybe she can go on.)

Yellow is the warm gust of breeze, not wholly unwelcome.

Yellow is flowers in springtime and the cheerful tint of summer. It is essentially joy- and that family of the mom and dad and the two kids and their dog picnicking in the Central Park she saw.

It is childhood memories leaving behind a fondness when Wanda talks about the mischief she and her twin would be up to and warmth of the hugs from her parents and the smile Wanda has on her face. (she is mildly surprised when the Captain drops by and somehow their conversation goes about their childhoods.)

It's like a beautiful memory sweetening and not breaking.

Yellow is brightness and sunshine and summer dresses not worn. Ice cream sundaes with the kid, Peter and listening to him talk about the girl he may have a crush on. A flash of blond hair and leadership when Peter asks her if there's any guy for her.

Orange is bright.

It is as crazy and quirky as the ridiculously bright orange shirt Clint wears because his daughter had embellished it with buttons, making a lopsided bow and arrow on it especially for him. It is the juice that is gulped down directly from the jug by everyone-snatching and spilling and snorts of laughter to see who spits out the juice while laughing. The Bla-Natasha shoves a glass in her hands after seeing her perplexed expression at the sight.

Orange is the warm glow the room gets when she is sitting by herself and Clint drops on the couch with a d'ya mind? and he lights the fire because it is cold, and she doesn't really want to be warm when she is hurting with memories of Peitro (she's also kind of cold and she is kind of thankful for the warmth)

It is the color of Natasha's hair when she takes Wanda running with her at sunrise and the glint of the Iron Man's suit as Tony passes them on the roof of the tower, sending a nod at them both-and if the dents on his armor are any indication of the fight he is back from-that is practically a good morning speech from him.

Orange is bated breaths and the warmth that spreads through her cheeks when she is training with Captain America (Wanda, you can call me Steve) and she is surprised to admit that orange makes her feel okay.

Wanda is intimidated by blue.

It is vast and limitless and spread to the horizon. It is immense, without being loud and she finds an elegance in its almost-restricted turbulence. It is the healing bruises and rugged jeans.

Blue is giving a part of yourself.

It's the knee of the blue jeans resting gently against her knee in black leggings as they sit side by side at the dinner table.

Blue is Captain America.

(nowadays she often finds herself wondering about blue and scarlet painted together)

Gray was Pietro. She had since long connected it with comfort. It was not bright, it wasn't exactly comfy either, but it was familiar and it was family. Gray meant rain and overcast skies and the thunder rumbling, feeling power surge through her. It was her brother's favorite atmosphere and when they held hands, Wanda could look at the world with nothing to fear. Gray meant her and Pietro and that meant the world to her.

Gray is just sad now. Overcast skies are mood-downers and it's blue that stands out against it. It is the changing of seasons and constant in the change.

(blue is starting to be familiar)

Indigo is Steve Rogers. Grave and stoic and electric and reserved and beautiful. It is sparks and butterflies and clarity like never before.

(it is also the colour of his sweater that, a few days later, she grabs a fistful of to pull him down by the neckline and kiss him in the corridor of the Avengers' Tower)

(blue is also the colour of his eyes and Wanda can tell for certain because later she spends an eternity gazing into his eyes as Steve leans his forehead against hers; until Peter has gathered the whole team behind them to cheer on and Clint and Sam throw popcorn at them)

Violet is unknown to Wanda. (as foreign as cheeseburger)

It's red and blue together; hot and cold mixed up. It is vivid and reserved. Loud and calming and so full of life and so vibrant.

It is lilac flowers and hopes. Forehead kisses and strolls through the city holding Steve's hand.

Violet is the skyline of New York at twilight they watch together.

Violet is together.


End file.
